This disclosure generally relates to display panels, and more specifically, to characterizing pixels and/or the corresponding subpixels in a display panel using a camera colorimeter system.
Electronic displays such as organic light emitting diode (OLED) or quantum dot displays include pixel units, which may each include a variety of subpixels that emit different colored light (e.g., a red subpixel, a green subpixel, etc.). Electronic displays undergo characterization to ensure that each pixel unit (and corresponding colored subpixels) is appropriately calibrated and that the display characteristics (e.g., brightness, color accuracy) of the pixel unit can be accurately perceived.
Conventionally, colored subpixels are individually lit separately and captured by an imaging device (e.g., camera) in order to accurately characterize each colored subpixel. Individually lighting a colored subpixel ensures that the imaging device can isolate the contribution of a colored light that originates from the colored subpixel of interest without light interference from other colored subpixels. However, given that electronic displays today are increasingly complex with improving resolutions (e.g., more subpixels), conventional systems for characterizing colored subpixels require significant time investments in order to characterize a display by sequentially lighting up individual colored subpixels and characterizing each colored subpixel one at a time.